


Always Start with the Fourth Episode

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Growling, Kissing, Liam the instigator, M/M, McDunSki, OT3, They want to start with the first episode, all the kisses, liam being a little shit, scott and liam had never seen star wars, they finally watch star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles are arguing over what movie to watch and Liam gets bored. He suggests that since he and Scott had never seen Star Wars, they watch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Start with the Fourth Episode

Stuffing his face with popcorn seemed like the legitimate thing to do while his boyfriends argued. It was cute in a way with how Stiles would puff his chest out as he tried to make a point with whatever superhero movie he wanted to watch while Scott tried his best to argue his case of some sort of nature documentary. It was entertaining to watch and Liam never grew tired of how Stiles and Scott would dance around each other, especially the way Scott’s shoulders tensed. Liam wondered just how long this round would last before one of them would admit defeat. Liam didn’t care what movie they decided to watch because honestly, they never made it through a whole movie.

 

Thirty minutes later and they were still arguing and Liam knew at this rate he was really going to die of boredom. That would be what did him in, no heroics after a battle with some supernatural baddie or dying to save Stiles, just plain boredom. It wasn’t something he wanted carved on his gravestone. It didn’t appeal to him at all and Liam thought about just how he could defuse the current situation. He rolled onto his stomach and glanced up at one of the posters Stiles had on his wall. Liam had never seen Star Wars and he knew for a fact that Scott hadn’t either because Stiles bitched about it all the time.

 

A grin slowly spread over Liam’s lips as he cocked his head up to glance at Stiles and Scott who were nose to nose. He could either let them kiss or announce that he had never seen Star Wars. Some decisions were really hard to make because Liam loved watching Scott kiss Stiles like he was going to take him apart but the entertainment of telling Stiles his secret of never seeing the movie series he loved so much outweighed that by far. It was probably a shit thing to do but Liam didn’t care. He wanted to ruffle Stiles’ feathers more and he was going to do it right now.

 

“Hey, what about _Star Wars_? Scott and I haven’t seen it yet.” Liam stated casually like he was discussing the weather. Stiles’ head whipped away from Scott to stare down at Liam, his mouth opened just a little in shock.

 

“Scott, you haven’t watched _Star Wars_ yet?” Stiles asked when he gained control of himself. His brown eyes were narrowed in on the alpha and watched him closely.

 

“I was going to!” Scott protested with a little whine. He gave a quick glare to Liam promising that he would more than likely be punished later for outing him.

 

“You were supposed to watch it that weekend I was sick. I should have known something was up when you didn’t really speak about it! You googled it, didn’t you!” Stiles accused, his finger poking into the center of Scott’s chest.

 

“Okay, yes. But to be fair, I was moping that weekend and didn’t do a thing!” Scott defended him with a roll of his eyes. There was a slight smile to his lips as though he expected Stiles to do something more.

 

“Fine, fine! We can watch _Star Wars_ but we’re starting at _Episode Four_.” Stiles crossed his arms and gave the other teens a firm look.

 

“Why? There’s a first episode, why not start there?” Liam asked as he rolled onto his back and stretched along the couch.

 

“Because that’s not how it works, Liam! The fourth episode has to be watched first!” Stiles argued back. It didn’t matter to him that was how most people watched but he was going to ruin his boyfriend’s experience by having them watch the crappy prequels.

 

“I don’t get it. Scott! Help! Why do we have the fourth episode first?” Liam whined with wide blue eyes. He knew his alpha had a soft spot for him and would side with him. Of course Liam knew to expect Scott to side with Stiles too because he had known Stiles since they were little kids. It left Liam feeling a little out of place because they knew each other so well and sometimes it felt like he was encroaching on their relationship.

 

“Liam, just go with it. I’ve tried that argument before but it never worked.” Scott said with an exasperated sigh as Liam moved to stand up. He looked between Scott and Stiles for a moment to consider his next argument.

 

“Stiles, I want to watch _Episode One_. It doesn’t make sense to start at four.” Liam tried again, hoping to at least gain some footing in this debate. He couldn’t see the point in starting at Episode Four because chronically, one is the best place to start. It’s the beginning and Liam has always had issues starting things in order.

 

“Doesn’t make sense! Doesn’t make sense! If I had my way you’d never watch the first three episodes ever! Four was the first movie to come out and that’s how my dad and I watched and it’s how we’re watching them. We’d be performing blasphemy by watching the first episode!” Stiles growled deeply, stepping towards Liam with narrowed eyes.

 

Liam growled back, the rumble deep in his chest as he challenged Stiles. Normally it wasn’t a thing but he couldn’t help the response he had when someone had growled at him, even if they were human. Before he could blink, Stiles was on him, his hand at Liam’s neck and kissing him while growling. For someone who wasn’t a werewolf, Stiles had a damn good growl. It never failed to catch Liam’s interest and he found himself answering that sound with his own deep one as they kissed.

 

Kissing Stiles was so different than Scott. Stiles had a way of starting slow and building up as he licked into a mouth. Liam loved the way Stiles kissed and how possessive he got while he done so. Liam opened his mouth to Stiles when he nipped on his bottom lip, relishing in the growl that left the other’s mouth. Liam tilted his head to the side when he felt Scott beside him.

 

There was a soft press of lips against Liam’s neck and he couldn’t help the soft growl that left his throat. All the fight was drained from him with the touch of his alpha’s lips against him. All Scott had to do to calm Liam down was press his lips on any part of his body. Liam didn’t mind the power Scott had over him because it meant he had a connection to Scott that Stiles didn’t. It was his and there was no way Stiles couldn’t interfere. It wasn’t that Liam didn’t love Stiles, God knew he did, but there were times when he wanted just Scott just like there were times he wanted only Stiles.

 

“We’re starting with the fourth one.” Stiles stated when he pulled away from the kiss to stare into Liam’s wide blown eyes. There was no way he was going to be able to watch any movie after that kiss.

 

“There are better things...” Liam started to say but cut off with another growl and a kiss from Stiles. Scott laughed into his neck behind him and Liam decided he could wait.

 

“Don’t argue with Stiles about Star Wars. He’ll do anything to win.” Scott against the flesh of his neck. Liam didn’t protest as he was drug down to the couch by Scott as Stiles searched the DVD rack for the first movie they were going to watch.

 

Liam had snuggled into Scott’s side with his head resting just under the other’s chin. If they spent the movie like this he wouldn’t really complain. But that little bubble was burst when Stiles decided to separate them and sit in the middle. Liam rolled his eyes but didn’t really complain as he laid his head on Stiles’ lap.

 

Scott’s hand found his and they twined their fingers together. These moments were the ones Liam loved more than the arguments between Scott and Stiles. He felt whole and protected. He would have tried to start something but when the beginning of the movie started, he saw how Stiles perked up and happy that Scott was finally watching _Star Wars_. It made his heart flutter in his chest and he left it alone.

  
That didn’t mean that Scott didn’t try anything. With the way his hand disappeared behind Liam’s head and how Stiles would squirm under the assault told Liam everything he needed to know. He just rolled his eyes when Stiles bopped Scott on the nose with a very stern ‘no.’ They were idiots but they were Liam’s and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts! Hit me up here!
> 
> http://duncallski.tumblr.com/


End file.
